Your Secret Admirer
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: Valentine's Day Special! Nina has a secret admirer, but who is it? Fabian? Alfie? Mick? Jerome? Victor? Read to find out! :D Rated T because I said so! Read and Review please! :D COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to write a Valentine's Day Special :) I'm so excited. loll. I hope y'all like it! Well here it is! :DD Oh and I have some information.**

_when things are in italics, those are the Secret Admirer notes and letters._

_**when things are bold and in italics, those are someone's thoughts.**_

**And also, I could only think of quarters and not British pounds so PLEASE don't be mad!**

Your Secret Admirer

"Oh Nina!" Fabian sang walking around the bend of Nina's door frame. He wasn't shocked to find that she wasn't there. Infact it was wonderful that she wasn't; he had planned it that way. So he took out the box of flowers and placed them on her neatly made bed. He made sure to get the card he had purchased as well and sign it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Your eyes are beautiful,_

_And so are you. _

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

After signing it, he placed the card in the box with the flowers and snuck out of the room and to the common room waiting for Nina to find the flowers. He was sitting on the couch looking at nothing in particular when he heard the door open and the voices of Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Mara start to float through the foyer and to the common room; the girls were back from town. He listened as their voices then floated up the stairs; he heard two doors open and then shut. Fabian knew that the first was Nina and Amber walking into their room, and the second was Patricia and Mara walking into theirs. He waited, hoping that he would hear Nina's reaction to the flowers on her bed but heard none. So he figured that he would just have to wait to hear her reaction when, and if, she announces it. After around an hour he heard soft footsteps on the stairs, he tensed because he was in the middle of placing a Japanese blue rose and Hershey's Kiss in Nina's jacket pocket with a white ribbon tied to it that said:

_A kiss for my sweet. I hope you enjoyed the bouquet, you'll never guess what's yet to come. But I have a riddle for you. Solve it and you get your next treat. I know you will love this one. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

He got it in the pocket just in time;by the time he gotten into a safe unsuspected palce to attempt to act normal, the person, Nina, had found him in kitchen lounging on the counter, eating an apple.

"Hey Fabian." Nina said waltzing into the kitchen swaying her hips to the beat of a tune that Fabian could faintly hear coming from the head phones on her iPod.

"Hi Nina." Fabian answered taking a bite out of his apple. By the time Nina had gotten over to him she had turned the music off and was no longer dancing. _**Such a shame.**_Fabian thought to himself taking another bite, watching Nina grab some strawberries.

"So what have you done without me all day?" Nina asked taking a bite of a strawberry. _**Oh those lips. Those red, beautiful lip. No. Bad Fabian**__._ Fabian thought to himself.

"Nothing really. I was actually just getting ready to go outside. You know, get some fresh air. Would you like to join me?" Fabian finally asked.

"Sure. Just let me grab my jacket. I'll be there in a second." Nina said smiling before walking up to her and Amber's room to grab her coat. Fabian figured that he might as well get cleaned up a bit; so he ran to his and Mick's room to change out of his t-shirt and into a warmer flannel long sleeved button-up with a white t-shirt underneath. Once he was done, he walked into the hallway to find that Nina was still upstairs; he also realized that he forgot his jacket. So he ran back to his room, grabbed his coat, and walked back into the foyer to wait for Nina. A few minutes later Nina walked down the stairs looking as stunning as ever. She was wearing jeans, Converse, a long sleeved shirt, and her coat with the rose in it. Once outside of the house Nina initiated a conversation.

"Fabian, you wouldn't believe it. When I got back from town, I walked into my room and saw a bow on my bed. I opened it and it had a dozen blue roses and a poem in it. They were absolutely gorgeous! I'll have to show them to you when we get back." Nina told her best friend excitedly.

"I can't wait." Fabian he replied with an easy going smile. While talking Fabian realized that they were getting ready to pass the hot chocolate booth that the seventh graders ran every year. He had the perfect plan to get Nina's hand in her pocket.

"Nina, I'm a tad thirsty, do you happen to have a couple quarters on you?" Fabian asked, his plan spiralling into action.

"I think I do actually hold on." Nina said reaching her hand into her jacket pocket.

"Oh my. I wasn't expecting this." Nina exclaimed when she found the Kiss and the rose.

"Whoever gave you those must really have cared about you." He told her trying not to be very obvious.

"Must have. This is the second time today." She said smiling. "I just wonder who it could be." She said still smiling.

"Who could who be?" Fabian asked trying to act confused.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, both the poem and the note are signed 'Your Secret Admirer'. The notes are always so sweet. I just still can't help wondering who it is..." Nina trailed off.

"Do you have any guesses?" Fabian asked.

"It could be Peter from French class, he's always giving me these creepy goo-goo eyes. But it also couldn't be him, not alot of people know that blue roses are my favorite. Only the people in the house know that..." Nina said confusion clear in her eyes.

"Oh really. I had no idea." _**Really Fabian? Really? You knew this! **_Fabian scolded his self.

"I guess it could be Jerome or Alfie trying to pull a prank. I think that that would just crush me though. I mean, the thought of having a real secret admirer has always been an appealing thought." Nina confided in him thoughtfully.

"I don't think Alfie and Jerome are capable of being anywhere near sweet Nines." Fabian told her trying to get her to even think of him being the secret admirer.

"That's very true. But then that only leaves you and Mick. And Victor, but that would just be creepy." She told him.

"Yeah I guess it does. But what if someone asked someone in the house if they knew what your favorite flower was. It could be anybody." _**It's just too early for her to know that it's me**__._ Fabian thought.

"That's true too. Wow, we better head back. We've been walking for around an hour, someone-that someone being Amber-will start to suspect something that is not happening." Nina chuckled.

"Of course. Here you're probably freezing." Fabian said giving Nina his jacket.

"Thanks Fabe." Nina said pulling his coat closer around her. _**It smells like him. **_Nina thought to herself grinning. _**I wonder if Fabian is my secret admirer. Noo, he doesn't like me like that. We're just friends. **_Nina thought glumly.

"You're very welcome." Fabian said.

_BACK AT THE HOUSE_

It was Nina and Amber's turn to clean up the kitchen so Fabian decided to place another gift for Nina. This time he put it on her pillow. He gave her a necklace with a tiny, fake, blue rose in a glass ball on a silver chain. This time the note said:

_I saw this and knew you would love it. I hope you do. I guess I'll know when I see you later. I hope you're wearing it. Only 3 more surprises left. Then you get a big one. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

**A/N: I was in need for a mysterious, lovey, story so I wrote one :) i hope you like it! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two updates in ONE day! Who would've thought! *insert chuckle here* :D loll. I am really glad that everyone who has read it liked it :) And remember;**

_**if something is in bold italics it is someone's thoughts**_

_if it is only in italics then its the notes _

Your Secret Admirer

Chapter Two

Fabian had delicately wrapped the necklace in blue wrapping paper with a cream and navy bow with a blue rose taped on to the note that lay on top the gift and placed it on Nina's pillow before sneaking out of the room soundlessly. Once out he relaxed walking down the stairs with ease. Now, he had to wait for Nina to find it. _**Maybe she will be wearing it at the Sibuna meeting tonight. **_Fabian thought happily. When he got into the common room he sat on the couch next to Nina. _**Wait, Nina! Oh no. She'll probably ask me what I have been up to and I can't exactly say that I was planting her Secret Admirer gifts! Good one Fabian! **_Fabian scolded himself.

"Hey Fabian!" Nina exclaimed smiling joyously.

"Hi Nina." Fabian answered smiling back.

"So what thing exciting have you done while I cleaned up?" Nina asked. _**I knew it. I just know her so well.**_ He thought.

"Oh you know...Same old, same old..." Fabian told her.

Sounds fun," Nina said, "well I better head upstairs, I have French homework and I need to get some sleep before the meeting tonight." Nina continued grinning deviously towards the end.

"Of course. Maybe I can help you study though? I have an A+ in that class and I know it's hard for you." Fabian said giving himself a chance to see her again. And possibly with the necklace on.

"That would be great thanks. I'll meet you in your room in half an hour?" Nina questioned.

"Sure. Catcha later then." Fabian said winking as she got up, when he winked Nina blushed as red as strawberry; what she didn't know was that Fabian did the same but he just hid it better than she did. _**I don't think that I would ever be more grateful for having Mick as a roommate than I do right now.**_ Fabian thought before getting up to freshen up a bit himself. First he went to his room to get his pajamas and then he hopped in the shower. After ten minutes he got out, got dressed, and walked back to his room to gather his French book and homework. A few minutes later Nina walked into his room wearing blue and purple plaid pajama pants, a purple long sleeved shirt, and the necklace he gave her. She must have noticed him eyeing it because then she started fingering it.

"You wouldn't believe it Fabian, my secret admirer came again. He got me this necklace. Isn't it beautiful?" Nina asked him.

"It is. Very beautiful." Fabian said to smiling. _**I knew she would love it. **_He thought grinning.

"Thank you. So shall we?" Nina asked gesturing towards the French book that lie on the desk in front of him.

"We shall. Come, sit." Fabian told her patting the chair next to him. She did as he asked and they finished their homework in only about an hour.

"I guess I better go. I want to get some sleep before the Sibuna meeting tonight. Thanks Fabian. I'm really glad that you could help me, without you I probably would have failed this paper."Nina thanked him graciously while hugging him.

"It was no problem Nina. Anytime you need anything, just ask me." Fabian told her hugging her back hoping that he would never have to let go.

"I will never hesitate to." Nina said pulling back.

"Hey, can you wait here for just one second please. There's something I need to give you." Fabian said. He knew that he was actually going to place another gift for Nina. He was going to place a matching bracelet to the necklace in her school bag with a note that said:

_I'm so please you liked your necklace, I hope I see you wearing your bracelet soon. Only one more gift left and then you get your big surprise. _

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

After placing the gift in her bag, he ran into the common room where he pulled the gift he got her out. It was a Cheshire Cat wallet. She had told him that she loved the movie Alice in Wonderland so he went out and got her this wallet for a moment just like this. He walked back to his room with the gift behind his back. He sat back down in his seat and gave Nina the wallet.

"Oh Fabian! It's the wonderful! Thank you! I love it!" Nina exclaimed kissing his cheek.

"You are tremendously welcome." Fabian said blushing and rubbing his cheek where she kissed him, hoping to preserve the moment forever.

"I better head out. See you later tonight." Nina said ruffling Fabian's hair as she left.

"Catcha later." Fabian told her as he watched her walk out of his room. Fabian then decided to Nina's advice and get some sleep as well. He didn't know how long they were going to be in the attic. So he walked over to his bed and sat the alarm on his phone for midnight. He then got under the covers and layed down, hoping his short dreams to be filled with Nina.

_MIDNIGHT_

_BZZZ! BZZZ! _Fabian heard his phone vibrating on his night stand. He quickly reached for it, as not to wake up Mick. Once he had silenced the vibrating he silently got out of bed, put on his sweatshirt and shoes, and quietly snuck out of the room. Once out of the room he walked down the hall and up the stairs to Nina and Amber's room. He gently knocked and heard who he thought was Nina whispering to Amber to wake up. Amber replied by saying that she would just get Nina to fill her and Patricia in and that they needed sleep. So Nina answered a quiet 'okay' and walked to the door. She peeked out and smiled when she saw Fabian.

"Hey." Nina whispered smiling.

"Hey." Fabian answered. _**She's wearing the necklace. **_He thought happily as he followed Nina to the door to the attic, watching her silently pull her bobby pin from her hair and unlock the attic door. They climbed the stairs as quietly as they could because of the creaking stairs. Every tiny creak sent Nina and Fabian's mind soaring, each jumping almost a foot in the air. Once in the attic's secret room they could be louder, but not by much.

"Nina, hey. I think that we should go soon. It's almost 1." Fabian whispered when he was saw that she was practically falling asleep studying over her latest hunch.

"No, no. I need to figure this out. I have to. I can't rest until we do. We've been stuck on this clue for a week. I have to figure it out tonight. I just have to." Nina said sleepily.

"Then atleast come over here so I can keep you warm. You're only wearing a short sleeved shirt, I'm wearing a hoodie." Fabian explained hoping that the dark would hide his flaming cheeks. Nina as he told her and snuggled into his chest, soon after she started nodding off. I took out my phone and texted her that he and Nina were in the attic and may not be out til morning. So he picked Nina up, got out her locket (blushing because he had to pull the chain and pull and ended up having to stick his hand a little bit down her shirt to get it), put it to the wall so it opened the hidden room, walked into the room and layed Nina down next to him about a foot away, but only to have her crawl back over to him and snuggle deep into his arms. Needless to say, Fabian fell asleep with his love in his arms.

_MORNING AROUND 2:30ish_

"Nina. Nina. We need to get up and go downstairs." Fabian whispered in Nina's ear, rubbing circles on her lower back.

"Five more minutes please, you're warm." Nina barely mumbled snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Nina, you need to go to bed." Fabian told her.

"No. I want you, not my bed." Nina whispered again, a light flush rising on her sleeping cheeks.

"Come on. I have an idea. I'll carry you but you have to pretend to be sick." Fabian whispered again.

"Alright." She said. Fabian then picked her up and carried her out of the attic and into the hallway. He made a loud thud in the hallway before dashing into Nina and Amber's room and placing her on the floor next to the door. Just as he had planned, Trudy and Victor came racing to the sound. Fabian had left the door wide open where Nina was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Victor and Trudy asked loudly.

"I heard a loud noise and I came up here hoping to find it. I didn't see anything in the hallway so I decided to check the bedrooms and since Nina and Amber's room was the first door I checked it first so I opened the door and found this." Fabian explained to his housemother and the caretaker of the house.

"Oh dearie. This is just wretched, I think she may be hurt. Fabian sweetheart, could you take her down stairs please. I need to fetch the first aid kit." Trudy told him. He ever so gently lifted Nina into his arms and carried her to the common room and laid her gently on the couch next to the fireplace. He whispered in her ear slightly, "They are falling for it Nina." He heard her giggle quietly in response.

"Thank you sweetie. You can go back to bed now if you'd like." Trudy told him.

"No, no. Trudy, I'll sleep in here so I can keep an eye on Nina. I'm very worried about her. You go back to bed Trudy, I'll take of her. You need your sleep." Fabian explained to his housemother sweetly.

"If you insist dearie. Thank you. Goodnight now. I'm sure you know where the blankets and things are." Trudy told him before walking back to her bedroom. He suspected that the loud snoring sound was Victor so he knew he was safe to talk again.

"Nina. Nina, they're gone. I'm here now." Fabian whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead.

"Good. Now come here, I'm freezing to death!" Nina said wrapping her arms around his shoulders, trying to go back to sleep.

"Alright, alright. But how are we both going to fit on the couch?" Fabian thought out loud.

"Are you implying that I have a big butt? Because you won't get many girls by telling them that. Just so you know." Nina told him snuggling into him as well as she could.

"I was not. I was just saying, how are we-two high school juniors-going to fit on the same couch. We just won't fit." Fabian backed himself up.

"Well I guess you do have a point. Well once we get warmer we could sleep on different couches." Nina explained looking almost sullen.

"Alright." Fabian told her with a smile. He got up on the couch with her and she layed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He, in return wrapped his arms around her and layed his head on her head, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head so gently he was almost positive she didn't even notice. But what he didn't know is that she did, she felt a slight pressure on her head and she knew it had to be his lips because a nose wouldn't feel like that, nor could it have been his hands because they were wrapped around her. When she felt his lips on her head she stopped breathing, it was a cliche' but she did. Fabian was everything Nina ever wanted in a guy. He was cute, smart, sweet, caring, musical, and just so Fabian. Before she knew it, she was drifting off against Fabian's chest, she didn't want to go to sleep yet, so she forced her eyes to stay open.

"Fabian, don't let me go to sleep. I want to stay up with you." Nina told him yawning.

"Alright. Do you want to play a game then?" Fabian asked yawning as well.

"Sure. Let's play 20 Questions. But narrow it down to 13 questions." Nina told him.

"Alright. But we should right down our questions that way if we get really good ones we won't forget them." Fabian told her.

"I can do that. Will you come with me to get my bag out of the foyer? I'm kind of afraid of the dark..." Nina told him blushing.

"Of course." Fabian said smiling.

"I guess we better get up if we want paper..." Nina said because neither of them had moved from their spots on the couch.

"I guess we should." Fabian said watching Nina get up. He soon after followed her into the foyer while she grabbed her bag and got a notebook and two pens; and while Fabian had his back turned she grabbed something else and looked at and put it back. Once in their previous positions in the common room, they started writing down their questions.

"Maybe we can just switch papers and write the answers. It would probably be easier." Nina offered.

"Sure." Fabian said switching papers with Nina. Looking at the questions she wrote, preparing to answer them.

_1. What is your favorite color?_

**Blue**

_2. What is your favorite book?_

**Oliver Twist**

_3. What is your favorite movie?_

**Sweeney Todd**

_4. What is your favorite food?_

**Fish and Chips (fries if you haven't caught that yet)**

_5. What is your favorite TV show?_

**not much of a TV person**

_6. What is your favorite thing to drink?_

**Trudy's hot chocolate**

_7. Who is your favorite person in the house? (boy and girl)_

**Girl- Nina **

**Boy- Mick**

_8. Who is your least favorite person in the house? (boy and girl)_

**Girl- Patricia maybe? **

**Boy- Victor**

_9. Did you ever play sports as a little kid?_

**I played football until I came here. (soccer if you haven't caught that. even though you probably have)**

_10. Do you know who my Secret Admirer is?_

**yes**

_11. Where do you live here?_

**Devon**

_12. What do you think of me? (honestly)_

**I think that you are sweet, brave, coniving, smart, and beautiful**

_13. Do you love anyone?_

**yes**

When Nina got Fabian's questions, she looked over them carefully. It was kind of funny though because Fabian's questions were almost exactly like her's.

**1. What is your favorite color?**

_Purple_

**2. What is your favorite book?**

_Anne of Green Gables_

**3. Who is your favorite person in the house? (boy and girl)**

_Girl-Amber_

_Boy-Fabian_

**4. Who is your least favorite person in the house? (boy and girl)**

_Girl-Patricia_

_Boy-Victor_

**5. Did you ever take ballet/dance as a child?**

_I took ballet from the time I was 3 until I was 13_

**6. Who do you think your Secret Admirer is? (honestly)**

_I really don't know._

**7. What was your favorite TV show as a child?**

_The Tellie Tubbies_

**8. What is your favorite food?**

_Spaghetti_

**9. Where did you live in America?**

_Kentucky. I loved the wide open ranches where I could ride Maggie all afternoon._

**10. What do you think of me? (honestly)**

_I think that you are sweet, caring, brave, smart, and handsome_

**11. What is your favorite thing to drink?**

_Trudy's hot chocolate_

**12. What is your favorite movie?**

_Sweeney Todd_

**13. Do you love anyone?**

_yes_

"Alright I'm done." We both said with a smile. We switched papers and looked over the answers.

"Wow. Alot of our answers are the same." Fabian whispered.

"Yeah." Nina whispered as well. They sat in silence after that just happy to be in each other's arms, both just too afraid to admit it.

"Nina? What was that thing that you got out of your bag." Fabian asked not wanting to pry.

"Oh. It was actually just another Secret Admirer note and bracelet. I left the bracelet in my bag but I brought the note. Do you want me to read it for you?" Nina asked eagerly. There was just no way that Fabian could say no, not that he wanted to.

"Yes, of course I would." Fabian replied just as eager.

"Alright it said,

_I'm so please you liked your necklace, I hope I see you wearing your bracelet soon. Only one more gift left and then you get your big surprise. _

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Isn't it just so sweet? I wonder what the big surprise is though.." Nina pondered.

"It was very sweet." Fabian told her smiling at how happy his little gifts had made her.

"Oh I know!" Nina told him.

"Nina, it's around 3:30 now, we probably need to go to sleep." Fabian told her.

"Well can I atleast get a goodnight hug?" Nina asked standing up and opening her arms waiting for her hug.

"Hmmm...I don't know...I may have to think about it." Fabian teased with an evil glint in his eye.

"Get up here. I want a hug. Now." Nina demanded.

"Alright, alright." Fabian said getting up and walking over to Nina to give her a hug. He wrapped his arms around Nina's waist and hugged her tight. Nina wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into Fabian's chest. Nina's hands where gently rubbing absentminded shapes on Fabian's lower back. Fabian's hands were rubbing back and forth across Nina's hips. Nina soon stopped rubbing circles on Fabian's back, she took her hands and put them on top of Fabian's. She interlaced their fingers together and pulled them down to her sides. One of Fabian's hands released her own and started rubbing small circles on the thin strip of skin that was exposed above her hip.

"N-Nina, w-we nee-need to g-go to sle-sleep." Fabian stuttered.

"Shhh..." Nina said placing her free hand's index finger over Fabian's lips. "It's alright." Nina smiled. She placed his hand back on the exposed skin above her hip, forcing his hand to rub on it back and forth. She rose up to her tip-toes and placed her lips over top of his in a smoldering kiss. She kissed him with such a passion that he was sure that his great-great-great-great grandchildren would feel it. They broke apart for air about fifty seconds into the kiss, they both started gasping for air but once they had both caught their breath Fabian kissed Nina's lips, hard. This kiss was much less gentle than the first, their tongues danced for dominance and Nina knew that her Gran would never approve of her actions; but at this point Nina didn't care. She was completely happy and stress free for the first time in a long time.

"Fabian, I-I think I love you." Nina stuttered breaking away from the kiss, her index finger slipping under the elastic band of his pajama pants, the skin there was so soft. _**Like velvet. **_She thought.

"I know I love you Nina." Fabian whispered, his own hands sliding under her shirt to touch her abdomen.

**A/N: Okay, this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! Do you know how hard this was for me to write? Ughhh, soo hard. loll. I hope you like it! Review!**


	3. Author's Note: I AM SO SO SORRY

**Dear Readers,**

**I feel terrible that I'm doing this, but I can't write anything right now. Not even a one-shot. NOTHING! I will try my hardest to have Chatper 3 up by Valentines Day but I have one serious case of Writer's Block. I wish they had medicine for that. Ugh! I hate it. I fell absolutely WRETCHED that I haven't been able to update. On like anything. I feel really bad because I know how much my reviewers love this story. And I just feel terrible. Absolutely, positively, terribly, wretchedly, terrible. I'm so so so so so sorry. Sorry a million times. But seeing your reviews always made me feel inspired so maybe if I read through them I'll become inspired but I hope to have Chapter 3 up by Monday so keep an eye out. I love you guys! **

** Love bunches,  
****Earlie-Birdie-Girlie (or Magen, which ever you prefer)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am attempting to write Chapter 4 just for you guys :] I'll do my best and maybe everything will fall into place.**

Your Secret Admirer

Chapter 3

_The Next Morning_

"Nina, Nina get up." Fabian whispered in Nina's ear, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Five more minutes Fabian." Nina said rolling off the couch. "Ah!" Nina exclaimed when she fell into Fabian open arms.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked her.

"Why did you pull me off the couch?" Nina yelled.

"I didn't, you forgot you weren't in your bed and rolled into the floor." Fabian told her chuckling lightly.

"Well it wasn't a very pleasant feeling." Nina said rubbing her head.

"Aw, is the baby okay?" Fabian asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Hush up." Nina siad trying to free herself from Fabian's surprisingly strong grip.

"Ah, ah, ah. Nope, you aren't getting up just yet." Fabian said kissing her gently.

"Mmmm...Maybe you're right. I could stay just like this for a while. Too bad I can't. Jerome will be in here soon so unless you want to be teased endlessly I recommend that you let me up." Nina said smiling. _**Why is she always right? **_Fabian thought to himself. He reluctantly released her got up. She kissed him when he was finally standing before saying, "good boy," with a smirk before finally walking to the bathroom to get ready for school. Fabian took advantage of her absence and ran to his room where Mick was still asleep surprisingly and grabbed his last gift. It was a box of Nina's favorite chocolates; they were white chocolate roses that Fabian had special ordered. He got out the box and quickly wrapped it in purple wrapping paper with a bow the exact color of Nina's eyes. She then took the package, ran upstairs and quietly put the box on Nina's vanity. Once safe and sound and on the vanity, he pulled the note out of his pocket and placed it under the bow. The note read;

_So now you have your last gift, it's time for the big surprise. Meet me at the park swings at 11. Can't wait to see you. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_**I cannot believe Nina is finally going to know that it's me. I'm so nervous.**_ Fabian thought to himself. He ran back down stairs to his room and gathered everything he needed to get ready for school and went to the bathroom to get ready. Once ready for school, we went into the dining room where Trudy had a special Valentine's Day breakfast laid out on the table. There were heart shaped waffles, a variety of berries and fruits, and bacon. Fabian took his usual seat next to Nina, she soon took his hand in her own.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nina." Fabian told her smiling before reaching over to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day Fabian." Nina replied once they broke apart. One after the other everyone trailed into the dining room to eat their breakfast. Fabian already knew that Nina had gotten her latest Secret Admirer gift because he could see the top of the box in her schoolbag.

"Nina, would you fancy walking to school with me?" Fabian asked Nina once they were both done eating.

"Of course I would fancy it." Nina teased him before standing and gathering her things for school. Once both of them had their things for school, they walked out the door of Anubis house.

**A/N: This is so short :[ im so sorry. I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: An update? Gasp! :O I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. BUT! I updated right? So you can't be toooo mad. Hopefully. Well anyways, I want to give a HUGE shout out to my AMAZING reviewers! You guys are THE best (: And this chapter is dedicated to "**XxLostxXxLovexX**" for all the amazing compliments and reviews :] thanks! Well here's Chapter 4! I hope y'all like it!**

Your Secret Admirer

Chapter 4

"So Nina, I was thinking. And this thing between us," Fabian started and when Nina heard that she swore people back in America could her heart beginning to break, "it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me so happy Nina, and then I realized something. I never officially asked you to be my girlfriend. I think we both just expected it. So Nina, would you fancy being my girlfriend?" Fabian asked Nina with a bright red blush plain on his cheeks.

"I would love to be you girlfriend Fabian." Nina said stopping to embrace him. He hugged her back tightly, and when she rested her head on his shoulder he lifted her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Nina." Fabian whispered to her, leaning his forehead against her own.

"I love _you _Fabian." Nina replied beaming with a bright twinkle in her eyes. _This twinkle was different from the one she got when they found a clue, this was a _Fabian _twinkle_. Nina thought while their fingers and holding them up equal to their faces. Little did either of the two lovebirds know, Amber was silently following them with her camera, she had snapped dozens of pictures already but this moment would be the cover of their scrapbook. Amber was exuberant for her best friend, she was doing a little happy dance on the inside. Nina and Fabian's love fest continued for around ten more minutes; all the while Amber was snapping photos of them. In one Fabian had picked up Nina and started spinning her around, Amber snapped that picture as Nina was in mid laugh Fabian was beaming at his girlfriend. When Nina and Fabian heard the first bell, they gathered their things and started sprinting off towards the school, they hands connected the whole time (Amber got a picture of that too before sprinting off as well).

_**FRENCH CLASS**_

Nina and Fabian had taken their usual seats in Mrs. Andrew's French class in the front of the room where neither of them were able to pay hardly any attention. Everytime Nina felt Fabian shift, he brushed her arm or her hand; little did Nina know, Fabian was having the same problem. He felt her every move, every once in a while, when she was adjusting her skirt or her sock, her hand would brush Fabian's thigh and Fabian would blush like no one's business. Nina watched Fabian as he reached down to pick up his pencil that rolled off his desk, just as he leaned down Nina inhaled and smelled Fabian's sweet scent. It was nothing like she had ever smelled before; it was like a cool, fall, autumn day. Fabian had dropped his pencil ten times today luckily for Nina, but what Nina didn't know was that Fabian did it on purpose to catch his on wiff of Nina's scent as well; strawberries and oranges. You could call them obsessed, but when you think about it:

WWAMD? (What Would Amber Millington Do)

Or say rather because as Amber would say they are in love.

_**BACK AT THE HOUSE**_

Fabian and Nina were both tremendously nervous for two different reasons, but both pertaining to the same thing. The Secret Admirer. Nina was nervous about meeting him and Fabian was nervous about Nina finding out that he had been her secret admirer all along.

**A/N: Wellllllllll? How was it? Was it amazing? Was it terrible? Are my amazing reviewers going to hunt me down if I don't update sooner from now on? I think so. If you want to yell at me about not reviewing just PM me. I can handle it. Just don't hate on the Fic please. Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well even though I haven't received any hate mail yet, I will still accept it. Up until the 15 or March ;) loll. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nadda, Zip, Nothing. Do I need to spell it out for you people? hahaa. jk, i own EVERYTHING. kidding! again! or am i?**

Your Secret Admirer

Chapter 5

"So I was thinking, what about 'Nina and Fabian: Two lovers desitined for each other the moment Patricia poured water on Nina'." Amber suggested to the rest of the housemates-with the exception of Nina and Fabian-who had all gathered in the common room to discuss the new up and coming relationship in the House of Anubis.

"Too long. You need to shorten it." Mara stated simply as not to disrupt Amber's moment of joy.

"Mara's right Ambs." Mick added.

"Okay.. What about 'Nina and Fabian: Two lovers destined for each other the moment they met'." Patricia suggested to Amber.

"It's perfect! I love it! Alright. Now, we need to get started on the decorating: Mick, get the glitter; Mara, get the paper, pink only; Patricia, the scissors that make pretty designs; Jerome, the stickers; Alfie, the scrap-booking supplies; And me, well I had the liberty of going to town to get pictures developed. Are we all set now? Good. Ready? Break!" Amber said whilst watching everyone scamper away to gather their supplies. While they were away, Amber get the pictures out and started organizing them. Soon after, everyone arrived back in the common room all carrying their assigned supplies. They got down to business after that. :]

_11 o'clock (in house, not park)_

Nina just woken up to the sound of her cell phone's alarm going off that she had set specifically for tonight, the night she met with her secret admirer. She carefully got dressed, she wanted to look better than the I-just-jumped-out-of-bed-to-come-meet-you look. So she pulled on her best pair of jeans, yellow sneakers, gray and yellow striped shirt, and her black jacket. Then she was on her way. She carefully snuck past Victor's office, down the stairs, and out the door (which she unlocked with her trusty bobby pin) into the cool night sky. Nina walked to the park and searched for the swings. She could never find them, they were buried behind rows and rows of monkey bars and slides. But at long last, Nina found the swings and who she saw sitting in the swing severely shocked her. It was Fabian!

**A/N: Review it, dollll!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that! I love you too much!**

**Disclaimer: Umm, since when did the CEO and everyone else legitimately possible for the position die and make me the owner of House of Anubis?**

Your Secret Admirer

Chapter Six

Nina could absolutely not believe her eyes. Her boyfriend, was her Secret Admirer? How lucky was she! She ran over to the swing where Fabian sat singing, "Fabian!" He looked up and saw her and he just smiled and got up to catch her once he threw herself at him. He caught her snugly around the waist and his balance faltered only slightly before he regained it. Nina's arms were wrapped around Fabian's neck and Fabian's were still around Nina's waist. They squeezed each other tightly for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only about three minutes. After then, Nina pulled back and began questioning Fabian.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Nina shouted at Fabian comically.

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise." Fabian told her smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Well I don't know if that is acceptable." Nina said feigning anger and pulling her way out of Fabian's arms easily because he would never keep her there against her will. She then began to stalk off back towards the house.

"Nina! Nina, wait! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Just come back here!" Fabian yelled running to catch up to her. Although when Nina heard Fabian running behind her she began to run as well. It wasn't as easy to catch up with her when she ran though; she was on the Cross Country team at her school in America and she was the fastest. She began to tease Fabian with her speed, slowing down to where he could almost reach out and grab her-and then when he tried, she would speed up. It was hilarious to watch Fabian try to catch his girlfriend. He finally got fast enough that he was able to grab her and then drop in exhaustion. His body on top of her's to keep her from escaping again. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately before breaking away only to catch his breath. This action reoccurred many times before Fabian got up and said that they needed to go back to the house. They both got up, dusted off, laced their fingers together, and made their way back to the house.

Once they were on the footsteps of the house, Nina and Fabian turned to face each other. Fabian gently took Nina's face in his hands and kissed her sweetly; wishing her goodnight once before walking into the house. Nina followed closely after him and at the begining of the stairs, he kissed her once more. Only chastely this time because they couldn't risk being caught by Victor. Once they broke apart, Nina pecked him on the lips and started up the stairs. She stuck her hand in the pocket of her jacket and found a piece of paper. It read:

_My Dearest Nina, _

_You now know it was me all along, but I'm sure you could've figured it out. You're brilliant enough. I just wanted to let you know I love you and goodnight. Goodnight Nina, I love you._

_With All of My Love Forever,_

_Fabian _

**A/N: And that's the endd! I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! And always remember, Read and Review is ALWAYS the best policy! And also, remember to keep that stick close by incase you need to wack an author (such as me) in the head. Mine's mahogany with a butterfly engraving :D loll. Review! I know you want too!**


End file.
